Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
Metallization layers are usually the top-most layers of semiconductor devices. The manufacturing of semiconductor devices is typically classified into two phases, the front end of line (FEOL) and the back end of line (BEOL). The BEOL is typically considered to be the point of the manufacturing process where metallization layers are formed, and the FEOL is considered to include the manufacturing processes prior to the formation of metallization layers.
While some integrated circuits have a single top layer of metallization, other integrated circuits comprise multi-level interconnects, wherein two or more metallization layers are formed over a semiconductor wafer or workpiece. Each conductive line layer typically comprises a plurality of conductive lines separated from one another by an insulating material, also referred to as an inter-level dielectric (ILD). The conductive lines in adjacent horizontal metallization layers may be connected vertically in predetermined places by vias formed between the conductive lines.
One of the challenges in semiconductor technology requires developing technologies that minimize process variations. Hence, a given technology is optimized in view of the process limitations. For example, metal lines are normally patterned wider near and above vias to minimize misalignment errors. However, such adjustments in the process are usually at some other expense. For example, wider metal lines result in a reduction in spacing between the metal lines, and can result in unwanted effects such as yield or performance loss.
Thus, what are needed in the art are cost effective ways of forming BEOL metallization without significant increase in costs or yield, performance and reliability loss.